Breaking the Ice
Breaking the Ice is the ninth case in Starlight Shores and the second one situated in the Central City district. Case The player and Linda arrive, dressed for the ball. Before entering Linda notices lots of shattered ice across the floor and suggests they should investigate. They find the body of a young socialite, called Olivia Dixon, lying across the floor with blood seeping from her forehead. After calling Chief Ramone he suggests that they investigated subtly as to not interfere with the night's proceedings. Chapter 1 saw four people be suspected of murder: Deming Takakachi (a Japanese athlete whose trophy was found on the scene of the crime), socialite Madison McKenzie (her ring was found in a champagne bucket), mayoral candidate Roy Ketcher (the victim was in love with him) and the victim's best friend Natasha Jones. At the end of Chapter 1, Alice said to the player that Malcolm (the coroner) and Naomi(the forensic expert) had a mum who said she had valuable information. In Chapter 2, Malcolm and Naomi's mum was interrogated. Rosemary Hia revealed while she was pouring a glass of champagne, she saw someone push the victim before the victim fell to ground. She presumed the victim had had to much to drink so ignored it. When Linda asked why this was relevant, Rosemary said she saw something else fall from the statue and suggested the investigated. At the end of Chapter 2, Chief Ramone ran in requesting immediate help as Deming Takakachi had crashed his car into a warehouse. In Chapter 3, the player and Linda questioned Deming, Madison and Rosemary again. Deming said the crash was just an accident and Madison was questioned about her dead husband after they found a plaque near the crime scene. In a pile of wreckage, they found feathers which Linda believed must have come from Rosemary Hia. She said she linked the warehouse to the murder and decided to do some investigating of her own. The player and Linda eventually implicated Madison McKenzie off killing Olivia Dixon. At first she denied all claims before breaking into tears and confessing. Linda wondered why until Madison revealed she killed Olivia as she had caused the death of her husband. Her husband worked for Roy Ketcher and was waiting to have a meeting with him. Roy was late as he was with the victim, Olivia. While her husband waited he was stabbed in a robbery gone wrong. She blamed Olivia and Roy for all of this and revealed she was then going to get her revenge on Roy if she wasn't caught. For these reasons Judge Donovan sentenced her 20 years in prison with a chance of parole in 10. After arresting the killer, Rosemary Hia asked for your help as she had lost her father's ceremonial champagne glass. She believes she lost it at the warehouse where she went to help the investigation. After searching the warehouse the player finds a toolbox, inside the toolbox is her father's champagne glass. When you give it back to Rosemary she rewards you with an expensive suit as a thank you. Also, Madison McKenzie asks you to retrieve her locket, which contains an image of her and her late husband, from the crime scene. After retrieving the locket, Madison says he has no need for her wealth anymore and gives you part of it. At the very end of the case, the SSPD receive an anonymous letter from the Limbless Man saying they will return and more will die. Chief Ramone retorts that that could not be true as the Limbless Man, Frederick Maragway is locked up in prison. Before he can continue an alarm sounds and Alice runs through to inform you that Arlen Industries, a massive tech and science company, has been broken into. Victim * Olivia Dixon (killed at the ball, her head bloody) Murder Weapon * Ice Block Killer * Madison McKenzie Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns an English mastiff *The suspect wears boots *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect has pink nails Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect owns an English Mastiff Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns an English Mastiff *The suspect wears boots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect has pink nails Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect owns an English mastiff Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ballroom Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Fragments, Trophy, Champagne Bucket) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Examine Ice Fragments (Prerequisite: Ballroom Entrance investigated; Result: Ice Block) *Examine Ice Block (Prerequisite: Ice Fragments examined; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns an English mastiff) *Examine Trophy (Prerequisite: Ballroom Entrance investigated; New Suspect: Deming Takakachi) *Ask Deming Takakachi about the victim (Prerequisite: Trophy examined) *Examine Champagne Bucket (Prerequisite: Ballroom Entrance investigated; Result: New Suspect: Madison McKenzie) *Give Madison McKenzie her ring back (Prerequisite: Champagne Bucket examined; New Crime Scene: Riverside) *Investigate Riverside (Clues: Friendship Bracelet, Diary) *Analyse Diary (06:00:00; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Ask Roy Ketcher if he knew about Olivia's feelings (Prerequisite: Diary analysed) *Examine Friendship Bracelet (Prerequisite: Riverside investigated; New Suspect: Natasha Jones) *Tell Natasha Jones about Olivia's death (Prerequisite: Friendship Bracelet examined) *Go to Chapter 2 (one star) Chapter 2 *Ask Rosemary Hia what she saw (Prerequisite: Started Chapter 2; New Crime Scene: Ice Statue) *Investigate Ice Statue (Clues: Chisel, Purse) *Examine Purse (Prerequisite: Ice Statue investigated; Result: Note) *Examine Note (Prerequisite: Purse examined; Result: Mud Sample) *Analyse Mud Sample (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Nate examined; Attribute: The killer wears boots) *Examine Chisel (Prerequisite: Ice Statue investigated; Result: Serial Number) *Analyse Serial Number (00:30:00; Prerequisite: Chisel examined; New Crime Scene: Warehouse) *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Love Letter, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Photo) *Confront Natasha Jones about her argument with Olivia (Prerequisite: Torn Photo examined) *Examine Love Letter (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Signature) *Ask Roy Ketcher how 'plutonic' his relationship with Olivia was (Prerequisite: Love Letter examined) *Go to Chapter 3 (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Saw, Golden Pieces, Pile of Wreckage) *Confront Deming Takakachi why he crashed into a crime scene (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated) *Examine Golden Pieces (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Plaque) *Ask Madison McKenzie about her deceased husband (Prerequisite: Golden Pieces examined) *Examine Pile of Wreckage (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Feathers) *Ask Rosemary Hia why she was on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Pile of Wreckage examined) *Examine Saw (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Fabrics) *Analyse Fabrics (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Investigate Picnic Blanket (Clues: Necklace) *Examine Necklace (Prerequisite: Picnic Blanket investigated; Result: Pink Sample) *Analyse Pink Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has pink nails) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Vote of the Century (2/8) (one star) The Vote of the Century (2/8) *Ask Madison McKenzie what she wants (Prerequisite: Started the Vote of the Century (2/8)) *Investigate Ballroom Entrance (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated; Result: Silver Pieces) *Examine Silver Pieces (Prerequisite: Ballroom Entrance investigated; Result: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket (Prerequisite: Silver Pieces examined; Result: Message) *Give Madison's locket back (Prerequisite: Faded Locket examined; Reward: 20,000 coins) *See if you can help Rosemary Hia (Prerequisite: Started the Vote of the Century (2/6); Reward: 1x Burger) *Investigate Warehouse (Prerequisite: Rosemary interrogated; Result: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Glass) *Give Rosemary back her father's champagne glass (Prerequisite: Toolbox examined; Reward: Suit) *Examine Letter (All tasks must be done) *Move on to a new crime! (no stars) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne *The killer owns an English Mastiff *The killer wears boots *The killer wears a scarf *The killer has pink nails Navigation Central City Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores